


Tutoring

by perverted_brain



Category: Block B
Genre: F/M, Pining, Tutoring, Underage - Freeform, but i swear it's not creepy, like yeah i know it's underage but it's okay here
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-30
Updated: 2016-12-30
Packaged: 2018-09-13 09:46:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9118321
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/perverted_brain/pseuds/perverted_brain
Summary: It's because of the dominant aura he radiates, she tells herself. Because he is just smoking hot. And because it's dangerous. Because he is her teacher.





	

 

 

She tells herself that it's because she's sexually frustrated. Because she hasn't had a distraction for a long time. Because she's hopeless. Definitly not because he is fucking _hot_.  
Pff.

But she has it bad. Everytime in his classes, she can't find it in herself to concentrate - only if you don't count studying her teacher's sharp jawline or his broad shoulders as _concentrating_ \- and she catches herself all to often starring at him.  
Even now, everything that captions her mind are sinful thoughts about said man throwing her on the teacher's desk and thrusting merciless in her. She rubs her thighs together triggering a high whimper from her mouth, causing her hand to fly up in emberassment and blush, when a few confused looks get shot her way.  
"Sorry", she murmurs.

When Jemina looks forward again her gaze meets Mr. Kim's. Her breath catches in her throat by the way those dark eyes bore into her's, scolding her just with the look he shoots her.

It's his aura that intimidates Jemina, his sharp features, and this incredible dominant effect he radiates.  
 _Dominant..._

**Enough, Jemina.**

Scolding herself she forces her concentration back to the class, the notes written on the blackboard and hastily copies them, before they get erased.  
Suddenly her phone vibrates in her pocket, startling her for a moment. She proceeds to finish the last note from the board, before reaching inconspicuously inside her pocket to fish the phone out.  
It's a text from her best friend.

_**Letti-Senpai♡:** _

**Dude, keep ur sexual fantasies for urself. I swear if u pull this shit again i force u 2 to get laid.**

Jemina tries hart not to snort at how incredible nonchalant the text is, and instead types a reply. After re-reading it, she sends it.

_**Thirsty Jemina:** _

**The idea sounds very appealing thank you very much,  i'll think about it.**

Somewhere in the back she hears a groan and smirks to herself, satisfied at the reaction she -obviously- got.

A while later she thinks about _him_ again, getting this weird fealing in her stomach and excitement rushing through her veigns. Because it would have some thrills to fuck her teacher. It's illegal and so dirty, already the thought drives her insane.  
The only sad thing is: it's never going to fucking happen.

*

One week -and awful lonely nights, left with her imagination- later, Jemina sits in Mr. Kim's classes again and actually _concentrates_.  
She is thrown into reality.  
The reason? Oh, just the red **F** in the right corner of her exam-paper, angrily encircled.

_Shit. She fucked up_.

_This is what you get by just fantasizing about your teacher and not properly studying you fucktard_ , she thinks.

Yes ofcourse she will never have a chance with Mr. Kim, but that doesn't mean she doesn't want to impress him (although she also wants to get a good grade, just _one single time_ ).  
In her head, Jemina is making plans, going through free week-ends, making time for any sort of studying.  
She hopes that her parents won't set her up with a stupid tutor, who's going to halfheartedly explain her any sort of weird parabolas, so that's why it's important for her, to finally start studying herself.

Before she knows it a loud bell rings through the school walls, announcing the end of lessons. With a little motivation left -'cause _hello, school is over_ \- Jemina puts her stuff into her backpack, zipping it up and moving out of her seat at the very back. Being one of the last students left in class, she hurries to get out of those intimidating four walls, and turns to the right, aiming for the door.  
At least that is, before a harsh voice orders her to do something else.

"Lee Jemina!", Mr. Kim demands. "You stay here, we need to talk."

A cold shiver runs over her spine, stopping her in her tracks and making her turn around, facing the last few students who send her worried looks, before fleeing away.

"Yes, Sir?", she asks in a high pitched voice.  
When the teacher faces her behind his desk, she automatically presses her schoolbooks harder against her chest, because those fucking _eyes_. They are so black and deep.  
Has she mentioned the sharp jawline that could cut steel? And how it looks so manly she's going to explode?

"I have noticed over the past months how your marks have fallen drastically, and how you don't seem to be concentrated in my class."  
Jemina gulps.  
"I figured that it would be a good idea to catch up the material, because if you keep going like this I can guarantee, that your friends won't have the pleasure to graduate at the same time as you."  
Another gulp. A sigh from Mr. Kim.  
"Considering the desperate need you're in -because finals are close- I'd offer to give you private tutoring."  
Jemina's jaw goes slack. _Did she hear that right_. _**Private**_ _tutoring? With Mr. Kim? Alone?!_  
Her world is falling apart.  
Shit shit, her heart is pounding hard against her ribcage and she's afraid that her teacher can hear it.

"I-I...", she stutters, getting interrupted by the attractive man infront of her.  
"I am very well aware, that you probably don't earn your own money yet, so you don't have to pay me anything. All I expect is you concentrating on everything I say."  
The blonde girl still can't get over her shock. She's going to _explode_ because of all the emotions stowing inside of her.

Really, really slow, Jemina nods her head, studying the face expressions of her teacher if any hint of joke is visible.  
He seems completely serious.

"Alright", says Mr. Kim, snapping her out of her thoughts. "I have a free lunch-time available on friday, and if we need to expand the tutoring the next classes are free as wel."

Jemina finds her voice back, notices the deep stare at her face and says confidently: "Sounds good."

She doesn't know why she is stil standing in front of the teacher's desk, until a wave of Mr. Kim's hand interrupts her day dreams.

"You are dismissed", tells the deep voice.

Nodding hastily, Jemina makes her way emberassingly fast to the door, doesn't bother to close it behind her and straight up rans to the bathroom.  
Standing in front of the mirrors, she checks if she looks okay. Oh lord, she does _not_.  
A flush paints her cheeks red and her eyes are wide, so wide that even a stranger would see, that she's flustered. Groaning in frustration, Jemina recalls that her teacher surely couldn't help but notice her reaction.

_It's all your fault, Mr. Kim -Fucking- Yukwon_.

*

Friday arrives too soon to be real. At least in Jemina's opinion.  
The whole school day stretches endlessly, but also flies by. The blonde girl is nervous, and everytime she remembers the private tutoring, her heart flutters and a rush of excitement shoots through her body.  
Her best friend is nagging her all the time about it -of course she told her- getting on her nerves and making her more nervous than she already is (Jemina is considering to rearrange her choice of friends).

When the bell, signifying the begin of lunch break, rings, the girl doesn't know if she would die from excitement or fear. _What if he notices her lust after him? What if he disgusts her? What if he doesn't want to talk to her anymore? To_ _ **teach**_ _her?_

Slowly Jemina puts her stuff into her backpack, taking her time and trying to soothe her heartbeat. Stalking out of the room she knows her walk looks unsteady, and she knows she has to not let anybody know this (especially her teacher). Head high, she walks through the school halls, before arriving in front of Mr. Kim's office, that's at the very corner of a barely lit hall.  
Taking a deep breath, Jemina lifts her hand and forces herself to knock three times hard at the door.  
She automatically steps a step back after that, listening for some sort of reaction.  
She can hear rumbling sounds at the other side of the door, and how foodsteps aproach her. Only a heartbeat later, the door is being pulled open, revealing a Mr. Kim that looks more marvelous than _ever_.  
Jemina gulps and let's her gaze hastily wander away, to not even think about roaming his body.  
"Good evening Mrs. Lee", the man says, voice lower than normal. She nodds in aprovement, too afraid to say something in fear it would just come out as a high squeek.  
"One second, I stil need to gather my stuff", he continues. "If you want, you can go ahead to the library."  
A sinking feeling settles in her stomach, because she thought they would be tutoring in his office -where it's more private-, and now she has to go to the library.  
Jemina nodds, turning on her heels, but not before sliding a quick glance over Mr. Kim.

(The rest of the way to the library she spends with sinful thoughts that make her knees go week.)

Going through many corridors, that are filled with students, Jemina finally arrives in front of the library and makes her way fast through the doors. Looking around, she forces to smile at the woman behind the counter, before searching for a little, calm corner, where they can study in peace. She's after all willing to learn today.  
One moment later, she spots a darker corner in the left in the back, that looks nice and cozy. Getting closer, she wonders how she was able to see the little part of the library, because it's surrounded by bookshelfes, that make it nearly impossible. _Perfect_ , she thinks while pressing back a smirk.

Preparing everything, the girl unpacks her stuff and arranges it on the table infront of her. It's rather little, but will be enough for both of them.  
Anyways, as she is putting everything on the desk, she is waiting for her beloved teacher Mr. Holy-Kim to come. Time passes, and she plays on her phone to distract herself. _It's nearly 15 minutes later now, why isn't he comming?_ , she asks herself, looking up from her phone, before stretching her neck to get a glimps between the bookshelves. Her gaze wanders to the doors, even to the old lady behind the desk of the library, until she finally spots a shock of styled black hair comming her way.  
Mere seconds later the teacher squeezes himself through the shelves and falls down on the chair next to the blonde girl.  
"I needed ages to find you", he says in that deep raspy voice of his. "Why did you choose that place after all? It's so cut off from the world."  
 _Exactly_.  
Jemina shruggs, "I thought we could learn peacefull here."  
After nodding his head, Mr. Kim looks at the papers and book spread out in front of his student, examining the material.

While her teacher is in deep thoughts, Jemina dares to glance at the side profile of the attractive man beside her, raving over the sharp jawline, the straight nose, those _eyes_ , his deep red lips and _oh_ \- she didn't know her teacher had earrings. But they fit him so bad _and he looks fucking hot_.

Wandering her gaze downwards, the dark long-sleeve shirt catches her breath in her throat. It's tight fitting, hugging his broad shoulders breathtakingly in the process, highlighting every toned muscle in his upper body and cause Jemina to leave nothing left to her imagination.  
Time elapses and she is too caught up in her teacher than anything he is saying (although she really really wanted to learn something).  
"...Jemina?", Mr. Kim asks her, snapping her out of her thoughts.  
"What?", she asks, eyes growing wide. "I'm sorry I wasn't listening... What did you say?"  
" _Figured_...", the male answered in a mere whisper. "You know that I am offering my free time to give you private tutoring, right?"  
The girl nodds, aware of the angry tone in his voice.  
"And you know that I have a bunch of exams to correct."  
She casts her eyes downcast, nodding submissively.  
"So you are fully aware, that I can just leave you and let you fail my classes."  
Jemina gulps, throat tightening, but nonetheless forcing out a nodd.

"I expect you to _listen_ , Lee Jemina", his voice is fallen a few octaves deeper, triggering a wanton feeling in her, that she denies instantly.

_This is not the right time!_

"I'm sorry, I will listen to you now", she answers, bowing her head and her eyes not leaving her hands in her lap.

Mr. Kim nodds and faces the book again, leaning over it and pointing at a math problem, explaining what you have to use to solve it. Jemina concentrates, learning about the formulas, how to opperate with them correctly and how to use which one in every context. She still makes faults, but that's okay because she tries and Mr. Kim is willing to teach her.  
They are puzzling about one task in particular, the blonde girl just not getting it, when her teacher drives crazy, because he has explained this _so many times_ already. She can feel the dangerous aura he gives off again, how it triggers weird and dirty images in her mind...

That is until a loud ' _ **Ringdingdong Ringdingdong diggyding diggyding dingding**_ ' interrupts the tense atmosphere, surprising both of them.

Jemina's shoulders relax when she remembers that it's her ringtone.

Fishing the phone out of her pocket she let's her finger hover above the red speaker, ready to touch it and end the call, when a hand on her knee proves her to something else.  
"Don't", Mr. Kim growls. "Accept the call."  
The blonde girl feels how heat rushes into her cheeks at the intimate gesture, nodding absently, before pushing the green button.  
"Hello?", she says and puts the phone to her ear.

" _Oh god you_ _ **need**_ _to know what happened to me right now..._ ", the voice from her best friend sounds out of the speaker, but Jemina isn't listening. She can't concentrate on anything but her teacher's hand laying in an inappropriate gesture on her knee, and - _oh lord_ \- _is he drawing little circles on the inside of her knee?_  
She bites the insides of her cheeks to distract herself from the tender touch, leaning forward on her ellbows, so that no one can see the things Mr. Kim does to her.  
She wants to disrupt her friend and tell her that she has tutoring classes -why did she even forget- and that she could _please_ not call her right now, when she feels the hand crawl up her inner thigh, still drawing little soothing circles and triggering a shiver to run down her spine. There is a tingling feeling settling in her stomach, making her legs go weak and to feel an unwelcome throb at her privat area.  
" _Are you even listening?!_ ", comes the voice from the other side.  
"Y-Yeah", Jemina breathes, biting her bottom lip.  
Instantly the veiny hand on her thigh squeezes her flesh, causing her to gasp for air.  
" _Are you okay? I mean... did I interrupt anything?_ "  
"N-No no", she tells emediatly. "Everything is fine..."  
When the girl dares to peek at the man beside her, she catches Mr. Kim's neutral face expression. He looks like he isn't driving Jemina insane at the very moment, looks like he doesn't touch her in a forbidden way. (She curses him under her breath.)

" _Dude, aren't you with Mr. Kim right now? Please tell me you're not having one of your sex-dreams about him again, he's sitting_ _ **next**_ _to you, for fuck's sake._ "

Jemina's face goes blank, short after flushing a deep pink, because she's well aware that her teacher can hear _everything_ they are talking about. And as if her day couldn't get any worse, Mr. Kim fucking _smirks_.

"No! I was just-", her voice gets caught in her throat at her teacher's fingertips brushing right at her crotch, sending shivers throughout her body. "R-running. I needed to c-copy some things for him."

She hears the girl from the other line snort, " _Yeah, of course you were_ ".

But it's hopeless, wanting to respond her best friend, her teacher's fingertips start to massage her labia, rubbing across the lips of her vagina and triggering a hard blush on the girl's face, making heat radiate from her body.  
She moans silently, biting hard down on her bottom lip, before rushing a hand down between her legs. She isn't even trying to pull Mr. Kim's hand away, her hand just laying on his, feeling the warmth and the long fingers, especilly the _veins_.  
She feels his movements underneath her fingers. That's the moment she can't control her shits anymore.

Suddenly ending the call, Jemina's arm falls slack on her desk, her chin sinking to her chest, breath comming harsh and pupils blown wide.  
"W-Why", she breathes out, looking up to meet the side profile of her breathtaking hot teacher. But his gaze is still focused on the papers, before raising a brow, turning towards her and looking so _innocent_. If she wouldn't be in that situation, she would have laughed.  
"I don't know what you are talking about, Miss Lee", he says, while rubbing his fingers harder against the friction of her jeans, making her legs tremble. She can't believe this.

"I think that we have studied enough tho", he continues in a casual tone. "If you'd accompany me to my office I could give some extra sheets which you need really desperately." He ends the sentence with a develish smirk ans a glint in his eyes, making her shudder.  
Slowly, she nodds.  
"Yeah, I'd like that."

Rising from her seat Jemina stumbles a bit at first, feeling her thighs rub against each other, and feels how fast her heart is actually pounding in her ribcage. She is probably as red as a tomato too.

Nice.

Grabbing her stuff, she follows Mr. Kim out of their little corner, her gaze roaming over the broad shoulders and the slim hip, watching the whole muscular body move in a fluid, elegant motion. _How is a guy like him even interested in her?_

Whatever.

The excitement rushing through her veins is making her all wobbly, so she needs to gather her shit and walk normal, at least if she doesn't want to fall and make a scene.  
She follows him a few meters behind, already imagining the things they could do, while leaving the library. On their way to his office, she notices how weird looks get sent her way, probably because of the heavy blush on her cheeks, and she mentally curses herself.

Jemina is nearly dying when they arrive at the barely lit hall, in which only some teachers walk around. She bows politely, before quickly following Mr. Kim to his door, until slowly stepping inside after him.  
She closes the door behind her, looking around for a chair in reach, on which she could store her school stuff. The girl doesn't even notice how Mr. Kim watches her every move. Neather does she know how hungry his eyes roam over the curves of her body, nor how evident the bulge in his pants is, or how seductive he bites his full, red lips.

After setting her stuff down next to the door, Jemina faces her teacher again, only to be met with a pair of observing, fucking _deep_ eyes, that are filled with lust and a special dangerous glint.  
Her heart beats faster at the way he stands there, hands in the pockets of his pants, back straight, shoulders broad and muscular, face cocked to the side, and legs surrounded by tight fabric. Smoking. Hot.

As casually as in the library before, he eyes her lips, sliding his look to her pale neck, downwards to her full breasts, continuing to her lower parts, causing her to blush even harder. He is so shameless. He doesn't even look like it bothers him (besides of the tent in his pants that -by the way- looks really big).  
His eyebrows furrow, as if he is deep in thoughts, before licking his lips and sending a smirk her way.

"Where do you want me to fuck you?", he asks, voice incredibly deep and husky, a playful undertone noticable. Jemina feels the heat flush her face, featuring an all too well known throbbing feeling at her vagina.

"How about my desk", he purrs the rethorical question, while getting closer to the girl, like she is some sort of pray. Standing one step in front of her now, she is sure that he can hear her inhuman fast heartbeat, and feel the excitement radiating from her body.  
Mr. Kim's eyes, she notices, look even deeper and wantonlier this close, and she feels as if she could drown in them.  
He leans forward, so close that she feels his breath against her skin, before lifting his hand and letting it hover above her lips. The look in his eyes screems lust, his own mouth slightly parted in concentration, can't finding it in himself to stop staring at her lips.

Jemina feels how his thumb touches her bottom lip in a delicate way, sensitive and tender. He traces the outline of her lip, feeling the full and soft skin.

"I want to feel your lips", Mr. Kim suddenly purrs in a shushed tone. "I've never noticed how perfect they are. So pink and full." He then lets his finger slip into her mouth, causing her tongue to twitch at the sudden touch, but also triggering her lips to engulf the digit. "Perfect around my cock", her teacher continues with a smirk.  
She doesn't know what happens, but the next moment she has started sucking on his finger, sliding her tongue at the underside of it, before giving the tip a good suck.

"Perfect around your cock, Sir", she breathes, cocky smile on her lips.

It seems like her teacher is stunned, but just one second, before he blinks and the -adorable- expression is gone. Again, his face expression is serious, eyes dark and teeth biting his bottom lip.  
"Fuck", he says. "On your knees, little girl. Show me how you please your oppa with that dirty mouth of yours."

Cheeks bright red, Jemina obeys, sinks on her knees, faces the big tent in the tight pants from her teacher, and admires the outlined length. Lifting her hand, she traces it through the fabric, hearing Mr. Kim sucking in a deep breath of air, causing a tingling feeling in her stomach.

"Don't tease", he murmurs.

Her hands tremble with excitement when she opens the leather belt, getting the thing out of his loops. Then her fingers automatically open the button of his pants, popping it open and slowly zipping the zipper. Her eyes are met with a black pair of Calvin Klein underwear, and she needs to resist the need to chuckle at that. Pulling the underclothing down, Mr. Kim's errection stands proudly in front of her, the tip almost touching her lips.  
After wetting her lips, she dares to kitten-lick at Mr. Kim's leaking tip, feeling it twitch shortly after. Inspecting her teacher's dick, she notices a veign at the underside, pumping furiously, triggering a develish idea in her. Looking up at the deep orbs, that watch her every move, she leans forward, stucking her pink tongue out and traces the veign up, laying her wet muscle flat against the pulsating tendon.

"Fucking-... Hell", he whispers short cut, clawing his hand into her hair, not pulling it, only supporting himself. Her lips twitch in a small smile, before she licks her way to his head, digging her tongue slightly into the slit, causing him to gasp for air.

Jemina adores the way Mr. Kim's eyes are half lit, his face flushed and his lips parted in an inaudible moan. It makes her feel incredibly good, _satisfied_ , and so fucking needy.

She then opens her mouth, welcoming the peak of his dick, engulfing it and giving a good suck, that causes the hand in her hair to cramp. Slowly she starts to gulp his length down, concentrating on breathing through her nose, so she doesn't choke. The cock pulsates in her mouth, against her tongue, and after a little while, also at the back of her throat. It's conceivable how much of a hard time Mr. Kim has to not fuck her mouth, when she feels his hips stuttering, begging to just thrust into her.

"Does my _innocent_ girl have experience...? You seem to swallow Oppa's dick like a lollipop", her teacher hums, starting to massage her scalp with his fingertips.  
She doesn't answer his question ( _she knows it because of porn anyways_ ), but let's Mr. Kim's impressive length slip out of her mouth, till the only thing between her lips is his head, until she swallows him down again.  
Hollowing her mouth, the girl makes it to her mission to fully swallow her teacher's huge thing, before caressing every part of it with her tongue and causing Mr. Kim's breath to hitch.  
She suddenly gets an idea and humms at the back of her throat, sending vibrations through her lung, that shoot straight to his dick. Her name leaves his mouth in a sweet moaning tune, satisfying her to no end.  
"Dear fucking _god_ , Jemina", he growls, voice having slipped a few octaves deeper.  
Said girl bobs her head a few more times, squeezing at the base, until slightly scratching the sensitive skin with her sharp teeth.  
"Enough...", Mr. Kim demands, and although he looks so close, his voice sounds strict and dominant, sending shivers down her spine.  
"Go sit on oppa's desk and spread your legs for me", he purrs, velvetty voice dripping with want, while helping her up and winking at her, before turning away and getting something from a cupboard at the back.

Jemina obeys her teacher, settling on the desk, supporting her laying body with her ellbows. She spreads her legs for him, staring longingly at his broad back on the other side of the room.

The moment he turns around again, her cheeks blush even harder than before, because of the tools in his hands (and because of the smirk on his lips).  
Mr. Kim is holding a pair of handcuffs, together with a bottle of lube and a condom.  
Strolling across the room, her teacher stops when he stands inbetween her legs, pulling her closer -after he set his things down- so that their chests collide and his face is only a few centimeters away from her's.

"We haven't even kissed before you sucked my cock", he coes in a deep voice, thumb caressing her plump bottom lip. "I bet your mouth is as good with kissing as it is with blowing dicks. Should I test it?"  
Jemina doesn't get the chance to get out an answer, because of Mr. Kim's eager mouth. Although he is full of energy, his lips are fucking _soft_ and move in a gentle way on hers. It's obvious that he is skilled by the way he tilts his head, he nibbles her lips and slides his tongue smoothly in her hot cavern. After a while their kiss gets needier, gaining lust and passion, causing their tongues to dance in an equal wanton harmony.

Jemina is surprised that Mr. Kim isn't disgusted of tasting himself in the first place, but she gets easily caught off guard by the hands on her hips, making their way between her panties and her jeans. She gasps into the kiss, giving her teacher the permission to get a better opportunity of dominating her mouth.  
She feels the fingers tugging at the fabric, pushing her pants down and helping her by grabbing her butt from the desk, before taking them off completely. The girl feels herself getting shy, because of the way her thighs are pressed against the table, looking fat in her eyes. She ends the kiss abruptly, hiding her face in the crook of his neck, smelling his manly cologne -but most important- preventing Mr. Kim from the look at her legs.

"Don't", she hears him purring. "I want to see you in your full beauty."

He pushes her back in a gentle way, before tracing patterns along her thighs, massaging the soft skin, and deifying her legs. In his eyes they look perfect, having the exact beautiful curves like a healthy woman should have them, before they devolve in a wonderful pair of hips.  
"You look beautiful", he whispers after pressing a soft kiss on her lips.  
Jemina feels her insides tingle in a pleasant way at the words from her teacher. She gets more confident in her body, pulling her hoodie over her head with the help of Mr. Kim and throwing it in some corner of the room.

The blonde girl feels how eyes roam her body, touch every centimeter of her skin with the way they just _look_ , and how adoring they glow.

Daring the next step, she entangles her hands behind Mr. Kim's neck, pulling him down with her, so that he hovers above her figure, hands supporting himself on both sides of her head.

"Your shirt", Jemina breathes. "Off."

Hearing him chuckle, the girl manages to get a glimpse at her teacher's toned body, her insides burning at the hot sight. Mr. Kim has _abs_. Adding to a V-Line that sinfully draws her attention to his errection, making her mouth water.

After he got rid of his black long-sleeve Mr. Kim leans down again, nuzzling in her neck. "Satisfied?", he asks with with playful tone, before starting to nibble at her neck, possibly bruising the sensitive skin with his teeth.  
She lets out a shaky breath when the attractive man starts showering her neck with purple marks, kissing the delicate skin and working magic with his mouth.

Jemina hasn't noticed him playing with her bra, but suddenly the thing loosens and gets pulled from her upper body, exposing full breasts.  
Mr. Kim goes down on her, kisses his way in between her boobs, encircling eather with his hands.

"Beautiful", he whispers to himself, triggering a blush to rise on her face.

A sudden heat engulfes her right nipple, catching her off guard, causing her mouth to open in a silence moan and her body to tense.  
Her teacher playfully bites into the overly sensitive skin, kitten-licking it afterwards, before massaging it gently.

" _Deargod_ ", the girl purrs in a fast exhale. It just feels so _good_.

While giving her nipple the breathtaking attention of his mouth, her breath gets caught in her throat when she feels a long finger sliding in between her vulva. Jemina is stil wearing her panties, but not even they keep her from the pleasure she feels.  
"Mr. Kim", she finally moans, clawing her hands into his black hair, emitting a deep humm from him.

After a while she feels herself leaking through the fabric, imagining how wet her teacher's finger must be because of her juices, and how the panties cling to her body.  
Mr. Kim keeps pumping his finger up and down, teasing because of the thin material separating the girl from getting fully satisfied.

She craves for his touch, squirming after every rub at her sweet spot, laying on her back to get fully engulfed in the pleasure.

"P-Please...", she moans. "I-I want you... Please fuck me already..."  
Jemina feels Mr. Kim's shoulders tensing, before they relax again after her words have settled.

"Say that again", he whispers.

_What does he?- Oh_.

"Please", she wines. "Please fuck me till I go crazy. I want to not be able to say anything but your name, I want to _feel you_ , I want you to be the only thing on my mind when I cum."

The teacher inhales sharp, before breathing out in a shudder that's filled with incredible want.

"You're being such a good girl", he growls. "Begging for oppa's cock like the dirty girl you are. _My_ dirty girl", the last sentence is said in a deeper tone, dripping with honest desire.  
She feels how her panties get grabbed, getting slid off, causing cold air to play around her dripping entrance, sending a chill feeling down her spine.

Jemina sees out of the corner of her eyes, how Mr. Kim gets the condom, tears it open with his teeth and slides it over his massive length. After that he tosses the empty package away, before grabbing the bottle of lube and applying the liquid on the errection. She hears him hiss when the cold lotion makes contact with his heated member.

After wiping his hands, he hovers above her again, heat radiating from his body, face only mere centimeters from her's away, eyes boring deep into hers. His black orbs flicker with want, pleasure and passion.

" _Jemina_ ", he growls, a smirk evident in his voice. "Are you ready to get fucked to oblivion?"

"Y-Yes!", she whisper-screems, pupils blown and staring into the perfection Mr. Kim is. His smirk only gets wider, before he grabs her legs and entwines them with his hips, to get a better angle.

A thought crosses said girl's mind, that _dear lord_ she can't _wait_ to get filled with her attractive teacher and how her dreams finally come true. She appreciates every single second he spares her his attention, every touch with which he caresses her skin and every gaze that is filled with adoration that's meant to make her knees go weak.

"Ready?", he purrs; but before she can answer, she lets out a sound of pleasured agony, arches her back in a perfect angle, that enables their bodies to melt together, and diggs her nails into his shoulders.  
Without a warning Mr. Kim had thrusted into her. Hard and without mercy.  
And although he isn't moving an inch, it stil hurts how deep he is burried inside of her, obviously trying to tear her apart.

"Shit", she hisses, eyes scrunched close. The girl tries controlling her breathing, inhaling slowly and exhaling in the same way. A sudden gesture relaxes her that comes in the way Mr. Kim's fingers dance on her exposed skin on her hips, drawing gentle circles on the sensitive area.

"It's alright", said male murmurs, showering her neck with kisses.

Jemina's heart is still thumping loudly in her ribcage tho, although she concentrates on taming it, calming her heart down. But her cheeks stay flushed red with the intensity the situation triggers.

The blonde adjusts after a few moments, wriggling around under the hot man that is her teacher, causing him to inhale sharply.

"You can move", she breathes.  
Slowly Mr. Kim withdraws until his tip is the only thing sticking in her, before supporting himself on his elbows, sending a smirk down at her, when he thrusts merciless into her. She gets pushed upwards a little, her back sliding against the cold desk, lips wide open in a silent cry, body getting filled with something close to extasy.  
She moans when her teacher pulls out again way to early, in her opinion, before he slams into her with full force again, driving her crazy.

"Mr. Kim!", she moans in a high unstable tone.

"Yukwon", her teacher purrs suddenly. After she looks at him with questioning, lidded eyes adding: "My name... I want you to moan it..."

The next time the attractive man thrusts into her hot entrance, he emits a loud moan of his name, sounding so pure and filled with pleasure, his heart jumps in his chest, triggering his dick to swell.

Jemina breathes hard moments later, body buzzing with the pleasure she receives, eyes not focusing on anything, lips parted in a constant moan. So deep into her world she doesn't notice one of  Yukwon's  hands leaving the place next to her neck. At least not before a ' _click_ ' is heard and something cold presses into the heated skin of her wrists. Lifting her surprised gaze to her hands above her head she makes out a pair of handcuffs around her wrists.

_Little shit_.

Glancing at the attractive male's face again she sees a devilish smirk on his lips, a wanton glint playing in his eyes. With his lower arm he keeps her hands down, lifting his hands from the other arm to her face. Mr Kim's eyes slip down to her plump lips, that are all swollen because she kept biting them. His thumb slides over the bottom lip, playing with it and after that pressing his own lips on hers in a passionate kiss.  
Their teeth clash but Jemina doesn't care anymore, getting fucked to oblivion at the same time satisfies her enough.  
She feels how his thrusts get more sensual, hitting that special sweet spot over and over again, sending her to the moon and back, pumping an amazing feeling through her veigns.

"Oh _god_ ", she cries, when he thrusts particulary deep.

"Shh", her teacher hums. "You don't want people to... hear you, do you?" Jemina bites her lip from preventing a moan, eyes scrunching together.  
"I'd have to punish you", Yukwon continues, causing the hairs on the back of her neck to stand up, a shudder running over het body.

A sudden smirk steals its way on her face, a challenging spark enlightening in her eyes.  
"Maybe", she purrs. "I want to get punished.

"Dear lord", he moans in a deep, husky way. "You're a sin."

Yukwon continues slamming into her, abusing her clitoris, causing her body to start trembling. Their bodies tense, pressing against each other in unison, driving both close to the edge, fogging up their minds with desire for each other.

"I-I'm close", Jemina moans out a few moments later.

"Me too", Yukwon breathes.

He starts pushing into her faster, moving more passionately, satisfying her in every way possible, causing her breath and her heart to beat faster in antiscipation.  
With this pace the blonde girl can't help herself from cumming anymore. At a special angle she cries out in pure satisfaction, pleasure pumping through her body, making her see white and hit her body with an overwhelming feeling.  
"Oh... G-God, _Yukwon_ ", she moans loudly, back arched and face scrunched in pleasure.

Short after her teacher cums with a deep growl into the condom, body collapsing onto hers.

She is still on cloud nine, captivated into a world where everything is bright and where pleasure seams to fall from the sky. She isn't ready to check out yet, but sooner or later she comes down from her high, feeling how sticky their bodies are, how her wrists and muscles ache.

All too sudden Yukwon reaches over her head, probably to unlock the handcuffs.

But no. Quite the opposite.

He holds her math book into his hands, showing her an open page with equations.  
 _What on earth_ -

"For every right formula, you get another round", his deep voice purrs.

Yukwon smirks.

Jemina doesn't.

 

 

 


End file.
